It is often desirable for a printer or copier to have capability to selectively print on multiple media types. Further, it is desirable to selectively print on multiple media types without having to reload the printer each time a different media type is selected for printing. As a result, a generally desired printer or copier (printer/copier) feature is the ability to automatically select and feed from multiple media sheet stacks stored in the printer.
Unfortunately this feature adds to the cost of a printer/copier if each media sheet stack has an associated sheet picking and advancement mechanism. This added cost is especially prohibitive for less expensive or "low-end" printers/copiers as the added increase in cost of an additional sheet picking and advancement mechanism is a large percentage of the overall cost of the printer/copier. As a result, the capability of a printer/copier to hold and print from multiple media sheet stacks is correspondingly limited.